Titles
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Titles that has been popping into my head... Pick one if you want... Free Titles for all.. hehehe...


**Titles that has been popping into my head... Pick one if you want... Free Titles for all.. hehehe...**

**The titles that are in bold are the ones I or someone I know used already or currently writing on... pm me of the titles you are gonna claim so that I can bold them... It would make me very happy if you do... Thanks...**

* * *

><p>Within the DarknessBecoming so Numb Can No/ Longer Feel You There/ Can't Pretend this is the Way it will Stay/

End Up Failing/ Every Step That I Take/ Exactly Like What You Always Wanted/ **Falling Apart in Front of You**/ To Hear Your Voice/

Feeling so Faithless/ Holding Too Tight/ Hot and Cold/ I'll Find Myself Today/ I'm not the Only Person with these Things in My Mind/

Just Like Me/ Someone Disappointed in You/ **Somewhere I Belong**/ The Criminal I am/ The Fault is My Own/ My Favorite Song/

The Nothingness Inside of Me/ The Only Real Thing I Have Got Left to Feel/ To Be More Like You/ To Bend The Truth/

Under Pressure/ Until I Do This on My own/ Until My Wounds Heal/ Walking in Your Shoes/ What I Thought was Never Real/

What I've Wanted All Along/ What You Want Me To Be/ What You're Expecting of Me/ When I Pretend/ A Single Voice/

Wrong and Right/ Who you Want Me To Be/ **Pushed Aside**/ Take Back My Life/ I'd Rather Be All Alone/ The Strength to Start Again/

Anywhere on My Own/ The Very Worst Part of You/ Who I Ought To Be/ What They Taught Me/ No Turning Back Now/

I Never Thought/ Running From Me/ Running From You/ Don't Know Who to Trust/ Everyone Feels So Far Away/

Through the Dust and the Lies/ Trying Not to Break/ Every Time I Try/ I Wont Waste Myself on You/ Standing in the Rain/

I'll Take Back Everything/ Throw It All Away/ For The Last Time/ Replacing the Pain/ Facing All the Pain/ Alone/ It's Not Over/

Something That Has Been Taken/ From Deep Inside of Me/ A Secret I've Kept Locked Away/ No One Can Ever See/ Take Me with You/

No One Can Ever Know/ Wounds so Deep/ They Never Go Away/ Moving Pictures in My Head/ All I Want To Do Is Love You/

If I Could Change/ Take Back the Pain/ If I Could Stand Up/ Taking the Blame/ Taking the Secret to the Grave/ Falling for You/

Sometimes, I Remember…/ The Darkness of My Past/ Darkness Inside of Me/ Bringing Back the Memories/ Heels Over Head/

I Wish I Didn't Have/ Thinking of Letting Go/ Never Looking Back/ Never Moving Forward/ Opening the Wound/

Picking Me Apart/ Picking Me Apart Again/ Don't Want to be the One/ You All Assumed/ What's Worth Fighting For/ Little Conversations/

Saying What I don't Mean/ Breaking the Habit/ Our Love Is Broken/ No Options Left/ No Options Left Again/ Five Minutes to Midnight/

**It's Just a Little Crush**/ Every Time We Touch/ Everything I Do/ Depends On You/ Banging on My Heart/ Friendly Get Togethers/

Not What I'm Looking For/ Hate That I Love You/ All I Can Commit To/ Don't Make A Fuss/ Here's What I'll Do/ Visions of Forever/

A Vision of You and Me/ Life's What You Make It/ Hold It Inside/ I Don't Mind/ Trying to Find A Way/ One Look/

Keeping My Head/ Letting It All Fall/ As the World Falls/ Give Me Time to Care/ What More Can I Say to You?/ Tongue-Tied/

I'm Just Too Weak/ Now, I Should Know/ Making the Move/ Why Won't you Give Me Reasons?/ Music In Me/ Whenever We're Together/

Looking at You Forever/ Your Hands Holding Mine/ I Wonder How/ For the first Time/ Seeing Who You Are/ Because of You/

Now I Understand Why/ Can This Be Real?/ Can This Be True?/ How Can It Be?/ Right in Front of Me/ Listen To You Heart/

Such A Long Time Ago/ Giving Up/ Finding the Emotion/ Ever Again/ Live With Me/ I Found You/ Everyday of Our Lives/

Somehow/ Never Been So Sure/ Every Now and Then/ My Special Friend/ A Special Friend/ Part of You/ No Second Chance/

A Wish For You/ If You Lose Your Way/ Remember Me this Way/ I Don't Need Eyes to See/ Once Upon A Lifetime/ I'm Guilty/

No Matter Where I Go/ You'll Be There/ You're Everywhere/ I'll Always Care/ I Always Cared/ Nothing To Stop Us/ One Love/

I'll Be Right Behind You/ Watching You/ Standing By/ Taking For Granted/ Mask of Silence/ The Days Worth Living/ Just T-Shirt and Jeans/

**Taken For Granted**/ Living for the Dream/ Loving for the Moment/ I Can See Forever/The Search Is Over/ We Belong Together/

Can We Last Forever?/ The Strength to Start/ Will We Fall Apart?/ You Followed Me/ Through the Changes/ Make You Mine/

Broken Hearts/ I Was Born To Tell You I Love You/ Leading Me Back/ At Last/ All Is Said and Done/ Did You Ever Love Me?/

Show Me You Give A Damn/ Taking on the World/ When I Touched Your hand/ Hearing You Whisper/ I Told You So/ Why Don't We?/

For You and Me/ No One Else/ I Gave My All For You/ Giving My All To You/ My Heart in Two/ Broken Glass/ Where the Story Ends/

Next Time I See You/ When The Rain Falls Down/ Fire and Ice/ Out My Window/ I Will Find You/ No Matter Where You Go/

Will I End Up Happy?/ Reaching Out/ Speak Out/ Learning To Fly/ What It Takes/ Take a Chance/ Out of the Darkness/

Into the Sun/ The Only One I Loved/ Do You Remember?/ **Maybe I Don't Know**/ Staying Away/ Little Did I Know/ When You Said Hi/

Crying on the Staircase/ Begging You/ Close Your Eyes/ Close To You/ **Somewhere We Can Be Alone**/ I'll Be Waiting/ Save Me/

Don't Be Afraid/ Just Say Yes/ Then, I Met You/ Waiting for You/ Marry Me/ Never Be Alone/ When I First Saw You/ Speechless/

Leave Me Breathless/ Your Smile/ Your Eyes/ Kissed Him for the First Time Yesterday/ Can't Erase this Feeling/ The Boy Who Wore Green/

Breaking My Heart/ What Goes Around Comes Around/ All My Life/ There Was A Time/ You Came Along/ Nothing to Fear/ Hold Me/

Fade into the Night/ Time Will Pass/ Be By Your Side/ Perfect For Each Other/ On Your Side/ Didn't I Tell You?/ Not the Same/

Too Late to Apologize/ Another Chance/ I Need You/ Like An Angel/ Your Sweetest Smile/ At Least, I Found You/ I Hope You Like It/

I Hope Your Happy/ Are you Happy Now?/ Everything Comes To An End/ Time After Time/ Nothing That I Can Do/ Knowing Your Ways/

Day After Day/ Leaving the Past Behind/ Coming To Terms/ When I See Your Smile/ I'll Be the One/ My Whole Heart/ Stitches and Burns/

I'm Here for You/ Please Stay/ Use Me as You Will/ One Day/ Just the Way You Are/ His Green Eyes/ Happiness/ Harmony/ Need You Back/

It Started With a Kiss/ Wonderful Day/ It's Gonna Rain/ Just Say You Love Me/ Nothing More To It/ Sea and Sky/ The Green that Runs Through It/

Things I Need/ That Should Be Me/ My One and Only/ Sweet Dream/ **Stay with Me Tonight**/ By Candle Light/ Everything I Got/ More Than I Need/

Even If It Takes Forever/ On My Shoulders/ A Melody/ Until The End of Time/ You'll Be Mine/ Smell of your Perfume/ Down the Aisle with You/

It was a Good Life/ When you Smile, I Smile/ I'm Gonna Get By/ Why Do I Love You?/ You Should Have Told Me/ Can't Stop Thinking about You/

You Are the One/ How Am I Supposed To Be happy?/ With a Price/ To Die for You/ Believe Me/ Plans/ Live For Me/ I'm Definitely Going Crazy/

Nothing Heard, Nothing Said/ This Curse I'm In/ Why Wait?/ More Than Worth It/ Could It Be Any Harder?/ A Cut So Deep/ All You Ever Say/

If I Only Had One More Day/ To Touch You Again/ Stay with Me Tonight/ All the Crazy Things/ Throwing it All Back/ Sweet Revenge/

I Thought I Knew You/ You Used Me/ My Shining Star/ I Really Need To Tell You/ Never Good Enough/ The Best for You/ Welcome To My Life/

Diamond Rings/ When It's Over/ No Need To Say Goodbye/ Heart of Sword/ Out of My League/ The Hardest Thing/ You Drive Me Crazy/

Why Don't We Try?/ All I'm Ever Gonna Need/


End file.
